Open House
by Kira The Mew
Summary: Rin, Len, and Luka are BORED. With two mischievous twins, you can only guess where this is going...


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Vocaloids. I own the storyline and my OC, Kira.**

It was that time of year again. It was time for the Vocaloids to start thinking about the school year. All the Vocaloids were going to Dimensions Academy. Rin and Len were going into 6th grade, Luka and Miku were going into 7th, and Kaito and Meiko were going into 8th. When it was open house, Meiko would take them to the open house. After all, they DID just switch schools. Rin, Luka, and Len were annoyed. "Meiko already took us on TWO tours of the school over the summer, why another one?" They then went to Luka's room to discuss the prank. "Perfect" Rin said with a mischievous grin, "A combination prank is just what we need. Luka, will you go over the plan again?" Luka sighed and repeated the plan for the 5th time in an hour. "We will 'need to go get something', and set up a tripwire. Once we come back, Len will quietly set off a stink bomb. They'll run out the open door, trip, and get hit in the face with the pie! Any questions?" Len spoke up, "We should put newspaper in Meiko's pillowcase, that way we'll prank her and not just get revenge on the tour guide, after all, they always go first." Luka sensibly refused. "It's impossible to get into her room without permission. We tried last year. Now let's get ready. We only have an hour."

An hour later, they were equipped with duct tape backpacks. Rin's had a tripwire and a lock in case the room had two doors. Len's had the stink bomb, and Luka's had the pie. They started to walk to the school, considering that it was a block from their house. Meiko was curious about why they brought bags, but Luka said, "We wanted to test out their homemade backpacks; we're going to use them this year." Meiko laughed, and replied, "Well just don't get me stuck to anything!" "We won't!" they chorused.

After two bubble gum accidents, three arguments about whether or not this was necessary and one hundred meter dash to the school, they saw a girl about Rin and Len's age. She had fair skin, blond hair, blue eyes, and most shockingly, blue cat ears and a cat tail that swooped majestically above her cat ears. Her mom looked like her, but her dad was tall and had brown hair. Neither parent had cat features. Unlike her parents, she was NOT happy to be at the tour. The three prankster Vocaloids quietly got her attention. After introducing herself as Kira, and learning their names, they asked her why she didn't seem happy. She replied, "I already memorized the layout of the school at the secret hiding places camp that they held earlier this month." They replied with, "Can you come over here where it's quieter? We have something to tell you." After climbing the big tree out of the school, they told Kira about the prank in hushed voices. "That sounds great, but Len will need a distraction. My parents are quite observant. How about I argue about whether or not this was necessary and Len sets off the stink bomb once they look at me and reply." Just as Luka was about to object, the tour started, leaving no time to plan. Now with a distraction, they looked for a spot. "When we come back is the signal," Luka stated as they climbed the tree. They saw no chance to pull it off until the science room, and while the parents plus Meiko were looking in the supply closet, "We need to go get a drink," Luka and Rin chorused. "Ok, just be back soon," Meiko said in reply. Once they came back, Kira launched a tirade on whether or not this was necessary. Her parents started to reply with, "We don't know the school as well as you!" They were cut off by the tour guide saying that an 8th grade science experiment had fallen on the floor, and they should move on. The adults plus Meiko ran for the door, and the kids followed more calmly. When the tour guide tripped, pie splattered on Kira's parents and Meiko, because they were in front. Luckily for the pranksters, the tour ended early, and they went home.

Once they were home, Meiko checked their bags, and found nothing in them. She figured that it must've been mischievous summer campers, and sent them to bed because it was late. Once "in bed," they crept to Kira's room for their next prank…


End file.
